Little Misakis
by Kitti-chan x3
Summary: Misaki's been having some strange symptoms, and an annoying weight gain in his mid-section! Is he suffering from an incurable disease? Or...is he pregnant? Misaki M-preg!
1. Shopping

Hiiii! This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic! I know it sucks, but i hope chu enjoy it! ^-^ And if anyone could tell me how to make the letters unbolded, thanks!

Disclaimer- I DUN OWN JUNJOU!!! Cuz if i did, the lovey-dovey scenes would be WAAAAY more graphic!

Little Misakis

(Chapter 1-Shopping~)

Misaki stepped out of the steamy shower room to dry his wet body and hair. Then into the bathroom where the full-length mirror stood. The boy groaned as he playfully poked the small pooch his usually flat stomach had grown. He didn't understand why though; he hadn't changed his diet or exercised more or less. The only thing that was unordinary, but which seemed to him that it would have the opposite effect. Every morning for the past two months the teen had been throwing up. It only occurred in the morning though, after about 10:00 am he was perfectly fine. No nausea, no pain, no nothing. Of course he hadn't discussed this with Usagi-san, because he would be dragged by the hand to the nearest emergency room. The Usagi always seemed to overreact when it came to Misaki's health.

He sighed quickly getting dressed, Usagi-san was supposed to be getting home soon. But, when he went to pull up his jeans, he noticed something....they wouldn't fit.

Ugh, how he hated that pooch! Misaki struggled with the button, laying on the bathroom floor and sucking in his tubby tummy as much as possible. Sadly today, it just wasn't going to work.

"Misaki?"

The brunette jumped at the unexpected voice of his lover, Usami Akihiko, who was starring at him suspiciously. He raised an inquiring brow.

"Ehhhhh....W-welcome home Usagi-san..." The teen smiled sheepishly up at the older man.

"You seem to have gained quite a bit of weight, not like its a bad thing though," he smirked. "How about we go shopping? You obviously can't fit in any of your jeans anymore." Usagi-san lent a hand to help Misaki to his feet again.

"You can borrow a pair of my pants 'till then." he said giving his lover a sweet kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Store/Mall/Place Buying Clothes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Usagi-san!! Are you crazy?! Look at the prices on these?! You can't seriously be letti-"

Misaki's words were halted by the Usami's lips on his own. The teen immediately pulled away, his face flushing many shades of scarlet.

"BAKA USAGI!!! This is a PUBLIC place!!"

"And?" Akihiko smirked playfully.

"AND PEOPLE WILL SEE US!!" Misaki screamed, causing more people to stare than the kiss. Let alone a few fangirls towards the back.

"Misaki, dear, just hush and find some pants." Usagi-san cooed just to tick his little lover off even further. Misaki though stayed quiet this time, his face red, as he glared up at his taller boyfriend. The Usagi just smiled and ruffed up his hair, earning a larger blush from the teen.

"BAKA USAGI!!" The brunette shouted, then noticing all the peering eyes, made a sprint to the section where jeans were sold. Akihiko smirked, how he loved to torment his little Misaki.

After about an hour of Misaki trying on this and that, he finally decided on 2 pairs.

"Sure you don't want any shirts?" Usagi-san questioned, as the brunette nodded in response.

"Alright let's get going then."

The wo quickly purchased the two pair of jeans, and made thier way back to the Usami's fancy red sports car. It was already getting dark outside, and Misaki still had to make dinner.

"Oi, Usagi-san, what should we eat for dinner?" Misaki asked, glancing over to his handsome lover. He shrugged and smirked, "Food would be nice..."

"Oh haha...baka usagi..." the teen murmured, now glaring at the older man. They drove home in silence the rest of the way.

~How was it? Chu think chu'll read the next chapter? Maybe even review??? REVIEWERS GET YAOI COOKIES!!!! xD I know it was pretty short, but the next chapter will be alot longer! (I hope, i'm not making chu any promises xD)


	2. Needles and Peanut butter

YAY! Chapter 2! Enjoy!! ^-^

Disclaimer-I dun own Junjou Romantica! Even though i wish i did! (Cuz i'd be rich! x3)

Little Misakis Ch.2(Needles and Peanut Butter~)

Misaki grumbled, slamming the fridge for about the third time. His stomach was a mess and he felt like nothing but peanut butter. Of course that wasn't really the problem, there just wasn't any kind of dinner dish that consisted of it. Well, of Misaki's knowledge anyway. The only dish the brunette even knew of was a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He wasn't that fond of western foods, but that's all he seemed to be craving. Just the sight of rice made him sick to his stomach and he never wanted to see another eggplant again...

"Misaki?"

Usagi-san walked casually into the spacious living room, a questioning look on his face.

"Is something bothering you? I've been a bit worried, because you've been awful pale lately."

"I'm fine; I just can't decide what to make for dinner..."

"Misaki, I know something's wrong, please talk to me."

"Nothing's wrong! Quit being so inquisitive!!"

"Dear, I'm you lover, and I love you very much, it's my job to be inquisitive!"

"Just leave me alone, Usagi-san! I'm fine!"

"Misaki," he quickly pulled the brunette into a strong hug. "Please, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting a bit strange lately...like how you said you've been taking an extra long shower every morning. I really doubt that, sure the water's running but I hear the toilet flush many more times that just once or twice."

Misaki squirmed slightly, "Hey! Why the hell are you standing outside the bathroom door, when I'm using it?? BAKA USAGI!"

"I-it's not like that...I just thought I heard you throwing u-"

"I WAS NOT!!!" The teen turned red instantly, glaring daggers at the older man.

"So you were! That's it, you're going to the doctor and you're going to explain all this to me, right now."

Misaki sighed in defeat, "...Fine..."

"Okay, Takahashi-san, you've been throwing up almost every morning for the past two months, and have had the strangest cravings, along with extreme crankiness." The doctor stated, writing most of it down in scribble notes on his clipboard. Misaki scowled at the last symptom that Usagi-san had mentioned, but nodded nonetheless.

"And you've gained a strange seven pounds as well..." he pushed up his glasses, "Well, if you were a woman, I would immediately suspect that you were pregnant, but you're obviously male, making that diagnosis impossible. I'll take some blood tests, if you would come this way Takahashi-san. Usami-san can accompany you if you would like."

Misaki rose and shuddered, ever since he was a child he'd had a terrible phobia of needles. He definitely couldn't squirm and flinch ever time the needle got near his pale skin. Nor did he want to be a bother to the doctor.

"U-usagi-san..." the brunette whimpered looking up at his lover.

"Hmm?" He answered, clasping his hand firmly around Misaki's.

"I'm a l-little afraid of needles..."

The Usami smiled, tightening his grip, "I'll ask for a butterfly needle, don't worry sweetie."

Misaki smiled back, letting go of Akihiko's hand and walking to sit on a small chair from where his blood would be taken. The doctor quickly disinfected the area, and tied that uncomfortable, tight rubber thing(1) around the teen's upper arm. He put a small rubber ball in his hand, "Squeeze as tight as you can."

The brunette nodded and did so, shaking slightly. "Misaki, don't look at the needle; look at me, " Usagi-san said, gazing into his lover's teary, emerald orbs. He nodded looking straight at Akihiko as he felt the sharp needle prick his arm. The brunette bit his lip as a stray tear fell down his soft cheek. He wanted to jerk up and run away, but he had to stay still, or it would hurt worse. Several seconds later, the needle was removed and replaced with a cotton ball and a piece of tape to hold it in place. Misaki whimpered and kept his arm out, refusing to bend it.

"Okay the results should be in, in 1-3 days. I'll call you when I get them." The doctor said smiling, "And Takahashi-san, your arm will get very stiff if you don't bend it."

The teen immediately attempted to bend it, trying to avoid any other pain. He cringed as he straightened it back out again, giving up.

"Come on Misaki, let's go."

He held onto his lover's other hand as they walked out. Whenever the brunette was in pain, the only thing he wanted was his lover to be as near as possible.

"Usagi-san...It hurt really bad..." Misaki murmured as they got into Akihiko's red sports car.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he whispered kissing his lips softly. "But please, try to bend your arm or it'll hurt worse later." Usagi-san said, gently bending his arm for him.

"There, does that hurt?"

Misaki shook his head; "I'll do it, Usagi-san."

The Usami smiled, then put his key into the ignition and began driving home, as the brunette straightened and bend, and straightened and bent his arm, carefully.

"Is it feeling better?" he asked, intertwining his fingers with his little lover's.

"A little..." the teen murmured, just to get extra attention from Usagi-san. Akihiko leaned over to kiss the tip of Misaki's cute nose.

BAKA WATCH THE ROAD!!" the brunette squealed jerking his hurt arm slightly. He winced and bent it, then straightened it, continuing his exercise.

Usagi-san smirked, "You know you can stop that now? You can also take off that cotton ball as well." Misaki cringed pulling up the edge of the super sticky tape. He bit his lip as he watched his skin being stretched as he finally removed it from the first side of the cotton ball. Then he started with the other side, wincing and whimpering until the tape and cotton ball were finally removed.

"That hurt...." Misaki whined, rubbing the red area lightly.

"I certainly heard that..." Akihiko murmured, "There are times when you're whining is cute," he smirked, "and other times when it's not."

"Well, YOU didn't just have blood taken, DID you?" the brunette said scowling. "...Whatever we're home."

The man smirked, roughing up Misaki's hair affectionately.

"BAKA USAGI!!" he yelled, following his lover inside.

"Misaki, what do you want for lu-"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" he said running for the cabinet to get his current favorite food, which would probably change in a matter of a few days.

"You're going to turn into a freakin' peanut butter and jelly sandwich...this is the fifth one today..."

"Aaaaand?" the brunette questioned, lugging about 1/4th of the jar of peanut butter onto one slice of bread.

"Misaki, that's way too much pea-"

"Says you, you're not the craving strange crap."

Usagi-san sighed, giving up. Not look to see the mountain of jelly that was piled onto the other slice of bread.

"I just don't know how you eat that mess..."

"You don't have to know," the teen murmured taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Well, you've been pretty bitchy since we got home, what's bothering you?"

"Nmmhmmmmm..." Misaki took another large bite into his already full mouth. Suddenly the phone rang; Usagi-san answered it because the brunette was in no way possible of speaking at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes this is Dr. Irigaki....can I see you, and Takahashi-san in my clinic....immediately."

Oooooooh cliffhanger! Review pweese! ^-^


	3. PREGNANT!

I am SOOOO sorry for the wait!! I had writers block and rewrote this chapter like 4 times! xD Thank chu reviewers, or I wouldn't bother trying to make it as best as it can be for chu guys! I was suprised I had so many too......20 reviews? I honestly thought i wouldn't get any at all! Thank chu guys so much!! xD It might take some time for the next chapter I am totally outta ideas.....Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy!~

Note: _Italics mean thinking~ Not a single word, but chu know wat I mean xD_

Disclaimer-I dun own Junjou Romantica, cuz if I did, I'd have a mob of fangirls outside my door everyday of my life....O,o

Little Misakis (Ch. 3, PREGNANT?!)

"Y-yes Doctor...we'll be on our way..." He hung up the phone a bit alarmed, by the sudden news.

"Misaki, we have to go to Dr. Irigaki's office now...I think they have the results of your blood test. And so fast too....only two hours. I hope there's not something seriously wrong..." Akihiko said, as Misaki quickly finished his messy sandwich, and followed his lover back to his car. Usagi-san quickly drove back to the doctor's, his mind racing with the many thoughts of what could be wrong. Was he suffering from a devastating disease? Was he dying? Or....was he pregnant? Even the Usami agreed with the doctor's first guess. Misaki was gaining weight, he was crabby, and he had the strangest cravings....he fit the bill perfectly. But.....he was a man. Only women could get pregnant...right? He quickly parked, and got out of the car, dragging the brunette out with him.

"Hey, I'm not a cripple, I can walk..." he murmured, still in a mood. Misaki quickly followed Usagi-san as they walked into the waiting room. It was empty, and eerily quiet. The doctor was waiting for them, a baffled look on his face.

"Ehh...Dr. Irigaki?" Akihiko questioned, his eyes meeting with the doctor's.

"...I checked the results several times, but it just doesn't add up. As soon as I got Takahashi-san's blood sample, I immediately analyzed it myself. The results show that....Takahashi Misaki is.....pregnant."

"Y-you can't be serious, Misaki's a-"

"I know....I don't understand either, but the blood test shows with certainty he is indeed pregnant....There's also a great possibility he's having twins, I'm not exactly sure, but I believe that it's true..."

Misaki stood frozen in shock, unable to more or speak. He was....pregnant? How was that even possible? His mind rushed with so many questions, with not one he had any answer to. Then a sudden realization dawned on him.....they were his children. Children no other couple like he and the Usagi would ever have. A wave of happiness washed over him, as a smile graced his small lips. Of course he had always thought about it, and dreamed one day he and Usagi-san would raise a child together, but not like this.

"Misaki why the hell are you smiling like that?" Akihiko murmured, confused by his lover's unusual expression. Misaki looked over to him, his smile broadening.

"Usagi-san......we're having children.....our children....I don't know why I'm so happy.....it's just....I'm happy."

"Misaki....you do realize your a pregnant man.....right?" The Usami was at a loss for words, why was he so happy? He should be upset, and begging them to get rid of it, but he was smiling and enjoying the fact he was pregnant. Why? He growled looking back at the doctor again.

"Is there anyway to get rid of the brats?"

"Yes, by having an abortion-"

"NO! Usagi-san!! I won't allow that, they're MY children!" Misaki shouted, glaring at the older man.

"You're just having a mood swing, you'll be upset about all this soon enough...."

"No, I won't! I never will! Usagi-san....why can't you just be happy about it?"

"Because.....It's not natural.....Guys aren't supposed to get pregnant....."

"I don't care!! This is something no other couple like us will ever have! Just think about it! Didn't starting a family ever cross your mind?!"

"No, never, because my lover is a _man_!"

The Usami let out an annoyed sigh. Why couldn't Misaki just agree with him? Just this once to make his life easier? The look of anger in the boys eyes said he wouldn't, and probably never would. He just couldn't understand the point of being happy over this situation, I mean its not even possible for men to be this way.....

"Well, if you're not having any part in this, I'll raise these children on my _own_! I-I don't NEED you're HELP!"

The man looked up to lock eyes with his younger lover, a terrible ache stabbing him in his chest.....That hurt look on his face was so terrible, guilt welled in the pit of his stomach.

"M-Misaki..."

"SHUT UP! DON'T SUDDENLY ACT LIKE YOU CARE! YOU JUST FINISHED TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT OUR CHILDREN!"

Misaki turned away, tears rolling down his soft cheeks as he ran out of the clinic. Usagi-san stood there, half in shock, and half in fear. Was Misaki really going to run away, or would he come back later, when everything was calm? Fear pulsed through the man's veins as he made a mad dash after the brunette. He was too afraid to wait and see. Of course he wasn't all that happy about the situation, but he could deal. Besides, it might not be too bad after all....they had the money, and they could always get a larger apartment if needed.

"Misaki!! Misaki come back! Let's just sit down and talk about this!"

Misaki wasn't that far ahead of him, and he was still in ear-shot. The brunette quickly turned into a small alleyway, the older followed hoping to finally catch his pregnant lover. The boy had slowed down quite a bit, tired from all the running. This gave the Usagi a chance to take a grab at his arm. He luckily didn't miss.

"HEY! Usagi-san! LET GO!" Misaki shouted, trying to shake off Akihiko's grip.

"Misaki....."

He pulled the smaller man into a tight hug, trapping him from any escape.

"Misaki....I-I'm so sorry.....I was in shock, It's not every day you find out your male lover is pregnant......I should've asked how you felt before lashing out like that and trying to make decisions for you.....Let's just go home and talk, one on one, about this...."

He whispered, tightening his grip around the brunette. He felt Misaki's shoulders fall slightly, as his tenseness faded. The Usami heard a quiet whimper from his lips, causing his pounding heart to shatter.

_This is all my fault.....I'm so sorry Misaki....._

"It's okay.....I'm here......I'm here Misaki.....I'm so....so sorry....."

Like Misaki said.....they were his children too. Akihiko smiled, making a silent vow to forever, no matter the circumstances, love and care for those two little runts, even though he wasn't too fond of children anyway. But if Misaki wanted it, he had to want it to.

I almost cried writing that little end part.....that's about the only part of this chapter I really liked. Pweese R&R, cuz reviewers get YAOI COOKIES! (throws yaoi cookies) xD lol I hope chu liked it! ^-^


	4. Can't think of a chappie name xD

Hi, hi! Chapter 4 finally! I wasn't suffering from writer's block this time, so it was easy writing this. ^-^ Lotsa humor in this chappie, and Usagi-san's mean teasing! Hopefully it's at least kinda funny to chu guys....lol Thankies to all my wonderful reviews that keep the writer's block away xD (throws more yaoi cookies, cake, and pies) Enjoy~

_Note: 'This means thinking...'_

Disclaimer: I dun own Junjou Romantica, 'cuz if i did there would be a Season 3!

Little Misakis Ch.4 (I can't think of a chappie name...xD)

The drive home was quite, neither of them spoke a word. Usagi-san was still in minor shock, everything was still being processed and filed in his memory. He still wasn't all that happy with the situation but there wasn't much he could do about it. Misaki already cared a bit for the two small beings growing inside him, and didn't want them gone. Maybe the Usami cared for them a bit too...._maybe_. The novelist smiled slightly, he never really thought about having kids, or adopting any nonetheless. The only thing he ever saw in their future was himself and his lover, not little Misakis running around. Though the thought of it wasn't half-bad, it was almost cute....._almost_...... Akihiko chuckled, earning a response from the brunette.

"What's so funny Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned, turning his attention to his chuckling lover.

"Mmmmh it's nothing, I was just thinking about our future, and how much it'll change once those two runts are born. We'll have to give up a lot for them."

"I know, but I'll do anything I can to take care of them, after all I am their........mom?"

Usagi-san chuckled louder. Really, what exactly was Misaki? The mom or dad?

"Well I supposed you kind of are the mom, since you're carrying them. Or you could be.......daddy number one? I'll be daddy number two."

"Oh yeah....like we're going to teach them to call us that....."

"I was kidding, dear, don't be so serious."

"You sure sounded serious!"

'_Great. Crabby, bitchy Misaki's back...'_

Akihiko laughed more, reaching a hand over to stroke his lover's chocolate brown locks. He was definitely a bit excited to what the future held....

~~2 Months Later~~

"USAGI-SAAAAN!!!!" Misaki squealed from the couch, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. His small pooch had grown into a somewhat large pooch now, and was very noticeable. Yet again resulting in a trip to buy new pants and shirts. The brunette was currently lounging about, watching a bit of TV and just being plain lazy. What else could he do? His current favorite food of the week was vanilla ice cream topped with hot sauce and dill pickles. How he even ate that was beyond the Usagi. Just _watching_ him eat that shit made him sick to his stomach. He was sitting across from little lover, typing up whatever he had to before his editor hunted him down and killed him. He didn't think it was such a big deal, it was only a week late. Given the circumstances, it shouldn't be much of a big deal and he should be allowed to slack off a bit.

Upon hearing the brunette's yelp, he quickly rose and jumped to his side alarmed.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" The Usami asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I-It moved....."

"What moved, dear? The babies?"

"Yeah.....It scared me....," Misaki murmured putting his hands, once again to his tubby tummy.

"Yeah they'll probably start doing that now, you're about.....4 months along right?"

Akihiko had done a lot of research on pregnancy(1), to further understand the brunette's condition as it continued on. He had also forced his younger lover to take pre-natal vitamins, which were almost the size of an almond. Misaki could barely swallow them, and often had a hard time but was dead-set on making sure those two little monsters came out healthy. So was the novelist in a way. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he was actually starting to _like_ those two little runts. Well, he did have a reason, after all they were his too.

He smiled sitting next to his Misaki, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He then rested one hand on his lover's bulging tummy. Suddenly, as if on queue, one twin kicked roughly, sending a sharp pain through the boy's abdomen. The brunette squeaked and jumped, as did Usagi-san, as he quickly grabbed one of his lover's hands.

"God.....that really hurt.....They aren't so sweet and innocent when you think about it," he murmured intertwining his and his lover's fingers.

"I guess they get in a mood when you are, love."

"I am NOT in a mood.....Shut up Usagi-san..."

"I love you too Misaki, and little Misakis, even if you are moody like you're daddy number one..."

"I said they're _not_ calling us that! QUIT IT USAGI-SAAAN!!!!" Misaki shouted glaring daggers at the older man. The Usami chuckled, it would be a good idea to stop teasing him now, if he didn't want to sleep on the floor.

Been there, done that.

Thrice times.

"I'm just kidding with you dear-"

"NO you're NOT, you're doing this purposely just to make me MAD."

'_Well, yeah that's because you're being too serious. If you'd just lighten up a bit Mr. Moody Bitch, then you wouldn't be mad.'_

Akihiko smirked, he just couldn't help it. He had to poke fun at this and God dammit, he would if he wanted to. It wasn't like he was making fun of his lover or being rude, it was just harmless teasing, that only resulted in the Usagi's amusement, and him sleeping outside. It wasn't much of an equal trade, but at least Misaki got his revenge. Besides it was raining outside, he had to be nice now. Maybe he wouldn't have to sleep in the wet rain if he sucked up.

"You're so cute when you scowl like that," he whispered resting his other hand back onto his lover's big tummy.

"And, I'm sorry if it makes you mad when I tease you like that....I'm just making a joke, but you seem to take it wrong...."

Misaki didn't bother to even look in his general direction. He was only paying attention to his tummy, smiling slightly.

"You're just totally blocking me out aren't you?"

The Usami sighed, he was doing this purposely to make him feel bad. Then an idea hit him. He smirked, gently grabbing his lover's small chin in his hand.

"Try blocking me out now," he whispered locking their lips together softly. Of course Misaki couldn't resist, he never could when it was the Usagi. Just the feel of the man's lips on his own was enough to know he was truly loved, and that nothing could tear them apart. Though it couldn't go any farther than a this, because of the twins. Misaki was too large now and any kind of force like that wouldn't be wise. But a loving, sweet kiss was enough for the two.

Misaki broke the kiss upon feeling yet another kick from one of the two demons resting in his tummy.

"Oww! Shit, their pretty active today....," the brunette murmured rubbing his abdomen lightly.

"Maybe it was a love kick? Maybe they're saying 'I love you'?" Akihiko pondered smiling as he planted another small kiss on his lover's cheek.

"I doubt it....," Misaki murmured.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you're next appointment is on Thursday, so that makes it 3 days from now," the Usami chuckled, his smile broadening.

"Okay, then we'll get to see if they're boys or girls! I'm kind of excited.....I don't really care which they are, I'll still love them."

"Hey, don't give all you're love to _them, _save some for _me_...."

"I will, I will. But you're still sleeping outside tonight."

"Damn, come on, dear, its _raining_....and its _cold_...."

"And I don't _care_...."

"Well, I've still got all day to suck up, It's only noon."

"It's not gonna happen......Don't count on me getting out of my _mood_."

"I was just kidding dear, I-"

"Hey, It was you who said it.....And I'm still in a_ mood_, so you get to sleep outside."

"Ohh, _lucky me_..."

The Usagi had certainly dug his own grave, now there was no way out of it. He smiled to himself, he would definitely have to learn to keep his big mouth shut, if he wanted to sleep anywhere comfortable anytime soon.

(1):lol So did I.....I LOVE CHU WIKIPEDIA! xD

lol Good chappie? Funny chappie? Maybe? lol R&R pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase, keeps the evil writer's block awaaaaaay! xD lol Thankies 4 reading!!


End file.
